Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 13
Azerbaijan took part in the thirteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which will be hosted in the host city of Tel Aviv, Israel. The country was represented by DiHaj and Isfar Sarabski with the song "I Break Again". The entry will be selected via an internal selection by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. After failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round in the eighth edition, AzTV decided to take a one-edition break from the competition. Although rumours suggested that AzTV withdrew from the contest due to the introduction of the pre-qualification round, AzTV cited financial difficulties as the main reason behind the break. Azerbaijan returned to the contest from the tenth edition onwards. AzTV has since alternated between different selection processes since their return to the competition. For the twelfth edition of the contest, AzTV decided to introduce an alternative national final in order to select their North Vision representative; Üçün mahnı.... Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the thirteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 14th February. Not long after confirming their participation in the competition, AzTV announced that Azerbaijan would select their entrant via an internal selection. No reason was given behind the change in selection process, although many news sites reported that lack of financial support and sponsors was the reason behind the decision. Between the 16th to the 20th of February, AzTV released a clue every day via their website regarding the artist and song internally selected to represent Azerbaijan at the tenth North Vision Song Contest. A poll was also uploaded every day where the public would be able to guess which type of artist and song would represent the country at the competition. On the 21st February, it was announced that DiHaj and Isfar Sarabski had been selected to participate at the competition in Israel. A day after the initial artist announcement, on the 22nd February, it was revealed that Ad Dihaj and Isfar would perform the song "I Break Again" in the host city of Tel Aviv. At North Vision A month after AzTV's artist and song revelation, the Israeli national broadcaster IBA and the NBU announced that Azerbaijan had been drawn to participate in the first semi-final of the contest. Not long after, Azerbaijan was drawn to perform in 18th position in the semi-final. Rehearsals kicked off in the host city of Tel Aviv a month after the allocation draw. It was decided between the Azerbaijani national broadcaster and the representatives that the performance would remain fairly similar to that of the music video, with DiHaj being the focal point of the performance. Isfar also performed on stage, however he chose to perform in the background. Receiving a positive response during their stage performance in the first semi-final, the Azerbaijani duo were shocked when it was revealed that they had failed to qualify to the Grand Final of the competition. Despite this, DiHaj later went on to reveal that she was happy with the performance in general and was pleased to show a different side to the Azerbaijani music scene. The full results of the North Vision Song Contest 13 were revealed shortly after the Grand Final results were presented where it was revealed that Azerbaijan received a total of 58 points in semi-final 1, ending in 13th position. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes Semi-final 1 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' The Azerbaijani singer Zamiq Huseynov, who was participating in the fifth edition of Milli Secim Turu at the time, was confirmed as the official spokesperson for Azerbaijan at the contest. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 13 Category:NVSC 13 countries